


No, but I think you do..

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hospitalization, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: "Do you need anything else?" Dallon asked."No, but I think you do," Brendon said with a smirk.





	No, but I think you do..

**Author's Note:**

> sorry excuse for some smut. the brallon fandom is in dire need of some good stuff

Brendon ended up going to the hospital. He’d been telling his family and friends that he was fine, he just got light headed when he stood up but it progressively got worse. He started blacking out, waking up with a lump on his forehead from where he hit the floor. His family was all encouraging him to at least see a doctor, get it checked out.

 

“That’s not normal, baby,” his mother said, cupping his cheeks like he was still five years old and had a scraped knee. He pushed her hands off and shook his head.

 

“No, really, mom, I’m totally fine,” he said but nobody believed him. 

 

It wasn’t until he bashed his head on the edge of the counter and woke up in his own blood that he agreed to go to the hospital. He slurred his speech on the phone and, well, it wasn’t much of an agreement. His mother told him he was going and he let her help him to the car. 

 

They put him through tests, scanning his head but nothing came up. Brendon was just glad that he didn’t have to get out of bed for any of them.

 

“We want to keep him for a couple days. Monitor him. He already has a concussion from today,” a doctor told him and his mother. She cried, worrying over her son but eventually nodded. Brendon didn’t mind having to stay. It meant he didn’t have to cook but still knew he couldn’t count on food.

 

He ended up realizing pretty quick that it wasn’t as fun as he’d thought. Because he was having issues every time he stood, he was asked to stay in bed. If he had to go some place, they’d bring him a wheelchair and help him to it. If he had to use the restroom, he had to call a nurse and the nurse had to go with him. The worst part, was they had to watch him constantly.

 

“Dude, I’m just gonna go piss,” he said when the nurse walked in. The nurse shrugged, looking about as uncomfortable as Brendon felt. 

 

“It’s just what we’re asked to do. If you’re unconscious then you can’t exactly call for help,” the nurse reasoned and Brendon groaned but his bladder didn’t care either way. The nurse helped him to his feet, catching him when Brendon’s knees started to give. Brendon was just thankful that he didn’t have to hit the floor, come to with bruises on his spine from where he hit something.

 

The hardest part was actually pushing his pants down to go to the bathroom. Wouldn’t be the first time someone had seen his dick and he was sure it won’t be the last but this wasn’t the way it usually happened. Something about the nurse staring just threw him off. He stood for a long time, leaning against the wall with his thumbs tucked into the waistband of the pants they’d let him wear, staring down at the urinal. His cheeks were bright red and it felt so unlike himself.

 

“My names Dallon so we can at least say we’ve met,” the nurse said and Brendon appreciated the gesture, trying to make him more comfortable but it didn’t help.

 

He eventually did go to the bathroom and it wasn’t as bad as he had imagined. Dallon stood in the corner so he took up as little space as possible. Dallon helped him back to his bed and nodded before leaving the room. 

 

He watched TV for as long as he could before all the shows blended together into one bad evening. There wasn’t much else to do with the curtain drawn. He couldn’t even people watch with it like that and he knew better than to stand and end up face first on the hard tile. It got to a point where the only thing left interesting to do was to play with himself. 

 

Brendon sighed, slouching down in the bed. Nobody could see him and as long as he stayed quiet, it wouldn’t be a problem.    
  
Staying quiet was a problem for him. He pushed at his pants, fingers wrapping around his cock and his instinct was to make a noise. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to focus on not making a sound. He didn’t get very far before a nurse was knocking on the door.

 

“Brendon? We’re getting some strange heart monitor readings, I just wanted to come check on you,” a woman called. He had just enough time to cover himself before the curtains were being pulled back. She asked for a wrist and checked his pulse, looked at some of the machines before frowning. 

 

“That’s weird,” she said and Brendon tried not to let it show on his face. 

 

“Could I get you to help me to the bathroom?” He asked, knowing that they’d disconnect him from the heart monitor so he could at least finish what he’d started without worrying the other nurses. He guessed that since it was a female nurse, she wouldn’t  _ actually  _ watch. He was right, in a way. She wouldn’t watch but, it wasn’t the way he wanted things to play out.

 

“Sure, let me go get a male nurse for you,” she said, smiling before leaving the room. 

 

The nurse came back with Dallon in tow and Brendon’s heart sunk a little. Unfortunately, he knew that he’d just be horny and grouchy all day if he didn’t finish what he’d started. The girl left, leaving Brendon and Dallon staring at each other. Dallon smiled before helping Brendon from the bed. He paused when Brendon was to his feet, the blood in his dick doing nothing to help whatever was going on in his head.

 

He stood in front of the urinal again, a blush on his cheeks but this time, there was a little less shame. This was something he’d done before. He’d shown off for people, on camera, in person, he was comfortable when he was jacking off. Usually though, the other person was into it, not just watching because they were told they had to watch the sick kid.

 

“I’m about to beat my dick, are you sure you can’t turn away?” Brendon asked, one more try to get at least a little privacy. Dallon’s eyes got wide and it was the first time he’d actually looked embarrassed with his job that Brendon had seen. 

 

“I, uh, I have to make sure you don’t, you know, collapse,” Dallon finally got out, stumbling over his words. Brendon had figured that would be the case. He leaned his back against the nearest wall, his hand going into his pants like he’d done before. His knees gave out slightly when his fingers wrapped his hand around his cock and he could see Dallon flinch, ready to catch Brendon. The situation was almost laughable.

 

It wasn’t for a little while that Brendon realized what he was doing to Dallon. He was already eagerly stroking himself, giving up on trying to keep himself presentable, his pants at his thighs and his hand quick as he stroked himself. He looked over to Dallon whose eyes were trained hard on the wall right above Brendon’s head. Dallon’s cheeks were bright red and his scrubs didn’t hide very much about how things affected him. 

 

Brendon hadn’t intended on teasing Dallon, that hadn’t been his intention. He was too close to his orgasm to back up now and do that to himself, figuring he could do it another night without a problem.    
  
“What? Are you into this?” Brendon asked, the laugh in his voice obvious. He could see how Dallon swallowed, trying to keep himself together. Something about professionalism and not wanting to touch the patient that could hardly keep himself upright. 

 

“No,” Dallon attempted but his voice was shaky and his body gave him away. Brendon laughed at the lie, only lasting a few more strokes before he came with a quiet moan, eyes meeting Dallon’s.

 

He got woozy after he finished, sinking down against the wall, struggling to make things out. He saw a blur of a person move forward, grabbing at his cheek.

 

“Brendon, come on,” Dallon said, his voice shaky still but he seemed more in control now that he knew what he should be doing in the situation. 

 

Dallon tucked Brendon’s cock away again, getting him a glass of water and sitting with him until Brendon wasn’t so light headed. It wasn’t very long before Brendon was back on his feet, a lazy smile on his face and very pleased with himself.

 

“That was nice,” he mumbled as he was sat back on his bed, getting under the covers and leaning back into the abundance of pillows he’d asked for. Dallon was still red, not responding to Brendon because what could he even say and still remain professional? Thanks for letting me watch you touch your dick? He would have but it wasn’t appropriate and Dallon liked his job.

 

“Anything else?” Dallon asked, slowly backing out of the room, needing to get away from Brendon and away from the sight of him touching himself that was burned into Dallon’s head. 

 

“No, but it looks like you might,” Brendon said, smirking as he looked to Dallon. That was the first time since he’d entered the bathroom that Dallon finally looked down at himself. Scrubs did nothing to hide his interest. He tried to adjust himself, knowing that the other nurses would notice if he didn’t do something. Brendon laughed as Dallon left the room quickly.

 

He went straight for the nearest nurse's restroom. They were one person use so nobody could accidentally walk in on him. It gave him privacy as long as he was quiet and he made sure that he was. Dallon knew that he would get called out if he didn’t do something about how hard he was and knew that Brendon would probably be obnoxious if he didn’t. Dallon had to have some sort of professionalism when dealing with the patient's and his dick being hard and thinking about sex was the opposite of that.

 

There was some part of himself that was ashamed to be touching himself at work in the bathroom. He could hear people talking outside the door, being wheeled by, and none of that stopped him. He was ashamed that he touched himself, thinking about how Brendon looked, how pleased he looked right before he hit the floor. 

 

Dallon came to the thought of Brendon coming.

 

He had thought he was in the clear, that he’d gotten away with his brief moment and lack of sanity but he didn’t. Dallon walked into the breakroom, his other coworkers staring at him, grinning.

 

“Damn, Dallon, I didn’t know you even had a dick,” one girl said and the rest laughed. His cheeks were red again and he huffed, walking over to the fridge where he’d left his food to be reheated.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other nurses. The girl who’d been in the room first before calling Dallon just smiled.

 

“It was pretty obvious what he was doing or, well, about to do. And then you scurry off to the bathroom? Baby, those pants hide nothing,” she said. Dallon thought he had been stealthy but it seemed he was definitely not. 

 

Dallon came back to work the next day, fully intending on starting over fresh. He was going to remain calm and if worst came to worst, he’d ask someone else to watch over Brendon. He couldn’t allow himself to be so careless and unprofessional. His parents were so proud of him doing good work and enjoying his job and life, they prided themselves on raising such a hard worker and Dallon prided himself on continuing to be such a hard worker. That did not include masturbating in the work bathroom because he couldn’t keep himself professional around a patient. 

 

Yes, the patient was hot and, well, Dallon really liked the way he looked when he touched himself. But, none of that mattered. His job and his livelihood did. 

 

He worked night shift that day and had barely gotten checked in and starting his rounds before one of his coworkers approached him. 

 

“Brendon has to use the bathroom. He’s asking for you specifically,” she said, her eyebrows raised and a knowing smile on her face. 

 

“What?” He asked, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red when he knew that all of his goals and efforts to make today better were going down the drain faster than the shit he took in his toilet thirty minutes ago.

 

He knew that there wouldn’t be a way to avoid it. Brendon was the patient and if he asked for Dallon specifically, it would be more trouble to find a way around that. He’d just distract himself while Brendon did what he needed to. It would be fine.

 

He went into the room and almost turned back around. Brendon didn’t even try to hide his hand in his pants. His motions were bigger this time, slower. It was obvious that last night, he just wanted to get off. Today though, he had more of an idea of what he was trying to accomplish. Since Dallon had been asked specifically to be there to have to witness Brendon’s antics, he assumed it had something to do with him.

 

Dallon helped Brendon to his feet, wishing that while he was moving Brendon to the bathroom he’d take his hand off his cock but that didn’t seem to be the case. Brendon went to the same spot as yesterday, back to the wall and this time, he didn’t even hesitate to push his pants down. His eyes were on Dallon the whole time, staring, smirking. Dallon was trying to look away, trying to keep himself calm. He was doing a decent job at it until Brendon moaned.

 

It was loud, Brendon hitting his head on the wall as he did. It worried Dallon when he heard the smack, eyes darting over to him. He regretted looking over to Brendon even though that was his job, that was why he was in the bathroom in the first place. 

 

Brendon’s face was twisted up in pleasure, his mouth hanging open. There wasn’t much torso between his face and his cock and unfortunately for Dallon, he could see Brendon touching himself out of his peripheral vision.

 

“Might as well just watch the show,” Brendon teased, his eyes on Dallon and his smirk never leaving.

 

“Not supposed to,” Dallon said and he tried to sound in control of himself but it failed miserably. His voice was soft, a slight shake to it. He hated how desperate he felt, wishing he could do something. Either do something to Brendon or to his own cock that was already hard and obvious in his scrubs.

 

Dallon tried to stay professional but Brendon had already encouraged it, he was showing off. Dallon only got a few more seconds of self preservation in before his eyes dropped to Brendon’s cock, the sudden urge to drop to his knees was overwhelming. 

 

It seemed Brendon was finally satisfied now that he had Dallon’s eyes on him and he sped up his hand, moans leaving his mouth without any shame or thought that someone else might actually hear what he’s doing. 

 

Dallon’s desperate whimper was covered up when Brendon gave out a final loud moan as he came. 

 

It took Dallon a moment before he stepped forward, catching Brendon when the dizziness caught up with him. He waited until Brendon could stand again, grabbing toilet paper to wipe the mess up off the floor and then flush it away. He helped Brendon to his bed again after that, face red and uncomfortable with how hard he was between his legs.

 

“Anything else you need?” Dallon asked, trying to focus on his job again and be able to get out of there quickly. 

 

“No, but you might,” Brendon teased, repeating himself from the night before. Dallon rolled his eyes and adjusted himself before leaving the room quickly. 

 

He went to the bathroom again, shame flowing through his veins as he pushed his hand into his pants. He whimpered softly when his fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked himself. He knew that it was wrong to do this but Dallon was beyond caring. Brendon was trying to do this to him, it wasn’t like Dallon was getting off to someone who had no idea. 

 

Somebody knocked on the door as Dallon came, fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet.

 

He washed his hands like he wasn’t just jacking off and left the bathroom, the nurse outside the same one from earlier. 

 

“That good, huh?” She asked and Dallon scurried away. He avoided his coworkers as much as possible for the rest of the night.

 

Dallon walked into work the next day, barely having stepped foot in the hospital before three nurses surrounded him, grinning up at him. 

 

“Gonna go see him again?” They asked, giggling as Dallon tried to move past them. 

 

“I have to, he’s one of my patients,” he said, going into the break room to set his things down.

 

“No, we meant like,  _ see _ him,” their laughs getting louder. Dallon rolled his eyes and turned around.

 

“I am a professional,” he said, convincing no one, not even himself.

 

“Just suck his dick. We know you want to. We won’t tell the boss-man,” one said, the others nodding as they all looked up at Dallon. He left the break room without answering. 

 

He absolutely would  _ not  _ do what they suggested.

 

He realized, he absolutely would do what they suggested.

 

Brendon seemed hell bent on teasing Dallon, that he’d wait every day for Dallon to come to work just so he could get himself off in the loudest way possible. Dallon knew that it would just end with him in a different bathroom, thinking about Brendon anyway.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He finally asked, Brendon stopping, hand on his cock and eyes curious. It was the first time Dallon had really spoken while Brendon did his thing.

 

“Feels good,” he said, shrugging. He stroked himself once before continuing, “And you’re hot.”

 

Dallon thought for a second, realized that he wanted it just as much as Brendon.

 

“Can we just cut the bullshit today and let me suck you already?” Dallon asked and Brendon froze. It was the most direct Dallon had been. He gave up on professionalism and since doing that, he didn’t have to feel ashamed. He just wanted. 

 

“Yeah, please,” Brendon said, moving his hand when Dallon was in front of him and on his knees. He didn’t want to waste his time, staring, he’d done that yesterday. He moved forward and took Brendon’s cock into his mouth. He moved his head eagerly, taking as much into his mouth as he could before pulling back, his tongue dragging along the skin of Brendon’s cock. He was pleased at the sounds he pulled from Brendon, pleased that he wasn’t just getting teased anymore.

 

Brendon grabbed at Dallon’s hair, tugging each time Dallon ran his tongue over the head of his cock. It was Dallon’s weakness and he didn’t think as he pulled his own cock out. Brendon choked out a moan, looking down at Dallon, eyes widening when he saw Dallon touching himself, too.

 

“Holy shit,” he whispered, his cock twitching in Dallon’s mouth, “If you aren’t careful then you’re gonna get a mouthful-” Brendon started, his words dying off in another moan as Dallon hummed, looking up to Brendon. 

 

Dallon finished first, whimpering around Brendon’s cock. It didn’t take much more effort before Brendon came, too, giving Dallon’s hair a final tug. 

 

It was easier to catch Brendon since he was right there, holding him up and fixing his pants. He cleaned up his own mess before taking Brendon back to his bed and smiling. He knew he’d feel guilty about doing it later but for now, he was definitely pleased.

 

“How about we do that when you’re not gonna pass out,” Dallon offered, cheeks going slightly red.

 

“You’d see me outside of the hospital?” Brendon asked, a mix of confusion and excitement at the idea. Dallon nodded his head.

 

“Look, it’s not a bad dick, I’d suck it again,” he said and turned to leave, not sure he could keep himself upright with how wide Brendon was smiling. He walked past the nurse's, all of them looking at him expectantly. He didn’t go into the bathroom this time and they rushed over to him.

 

“What? Don’t need to go take care of something?” They asked, raising their eyebrows.

 

“No, I already cleaned it up off the floor.”


End file.
